Mind To Control
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka and Soul's life has been pretty normal, but strange and mysterious things has been happening to Maka and it has Soul and the rest of her friends worried. She wont tell, she wont admit. She just keeps her mouth closed and smiles. Rated M Very heavy language. Lemons, Smut, more!


Mind To Control- It All Started Two Weeks ago.

* * *

She feared they would come for her and take her away from everything she knows, everything that she loved. The people she would miss, the person that she loved.

Maka, average sized blonde teen didn't know what has been going on for the pass couple of weeks, as far as she was concerned none of it was normal at all.

When Soul and her would return from a mission, everything went like it always did. They would report to Lord Death and confirm that their mission was a success and then they would go home and do the things that the normally did.

Except about two weeks ago things changed, Maka still went to school, studied and talked to her friends and such, but for some reason she has been scared lately and she doesn't understand why. Soul would ask her about it, whether she was alright or if she needed to talk about what was going on with her, but like always she pushed him aside just like everyone else when they would ask her those questions.

She stayed locked up in her room most of the time and didn't come out unless it was necessary to come out. Soul worried a lot too, it was rare that he ever got to see Maka anymore. He only got to see and talk to her when they were eating meals or walking to school together.

She was frightened, afraid, paranoid. She always felt like she was being watched by someone, their was someone out there watching her in her everyday life, watching everything her and her friends do. There would be sometimes where she didn't feel like herself at all...it sort of feels like she was...maybe...being controlled.

Maka sat at the end of her bed leaning against her wall, the dark, cold winter snow blew viciously outside as she watched in complete silence. She couldn't sleep and she wasn't tired which was weird.

She was sleepy earlier.

Her dark forest green eyes remained their color, but would alternate and change a lighter version of green. She stared outside her window, it almost looks as if she was dead to the world. She didn't look like she was breathing at all. Her ash-blonde hair that usually are done up in pigtails were out and sprawled all over her shoulders. Her soft creamy white skin looked pale than ever before.

Even her hair looked like it didn't have any life in it if that made any sense at all. She continued to watch as the snowflakes fell from the sky and she started to count them one by one, her small voice echoing through her room as she counted. She looked into the pure white mess outside and couldn't help to notice a figure in the wind.

She scrunched her eyes out the window, but that not giving her an edge she got up from her bed and walked over towards the window and opened it out sticking her head outside as she looked around for the figure not caring about the little snowflakes that landed in her hair and melted as soon as it touched.

Soul didn't know whether it was something wrong with his and Maka's heater system or maybe it was that winter decided to move into their apartment, but one thing he did know was that it was cold as fuck inside the house. He shivered, pulling his black and maroon covers over his head hoping to get warmer, but that didn't help at all.

It still fucking felt like below 0 degrees. Soul opened up one eye and groaned. When he sat up and tossed his blanket aside her immediately rubbed his arms and shivers ran down his spine at the coldness that was present. He was in nothing warm at all, he was currently wearing his boxers and a tank-top shirt. It wasn't his fault at all..when he went to bed it was warm now the temperature decided to change?

Soul cursed under his breath and opened up his bedroom door before making his way into the kitchen where the heat controls were located. He watched as the temperature was around the 70's, but he didn't understand if it was so warm why the hell was it so fucking cold in the house?

Soul could feel a cool chill on his feet and looked towards the source of the coldness which was coming from Maka's bedroom door. There was cool air coming from it, he muttered to himself before walking over to his partners room and knocking on it. When she didn't answer on the first couple of knocks Soul just let himself in, he didn't care whether she was going to pissed about it. He was fucking freezing.

Opening the door his eyes were wide at the sight, there was snow on Maka's bedroom floor, but he would like to know how something like that is possible. Following the trail of snow it led to the window that was wide open and that's when Soul began to look for Maka. He glanced around her room, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

He quickly ran over towards her window to shut it, but he paused when he seen a wandering figure outside walking down the main road. He narrowed his eyes, but his throat went dry right on the spot. He didn't hear the front door shut, so how could she have...there was no way she could of jumped from her window it was way high up.

When Soul finally found his voice he called out to the one person he was positive that figure outside in the snow was and let out a loud and piercing scream.

"Maka!"

What the hell is wrong with with that women Soul thought to himself as he ran into their living room grabbing his coat from the coat racket before and quickly dressing himself for the weather and running out into the piercing cold to catch his on the move meister. When he exit their apartment he looked around for sight of Maka, there was no way she was going to last out in this weather.

He was positively sure of it, considering the wind was practically piercing his skin with snowflakes and rain mixed which made it hurt. Soul trudged through the snow with one hand covering his face as he continued to scream out Maka's name hoping that she would answer. He narrowed his eyes at the figure that lied before him. It was Maka! She was unconscious on the ground.

Soul did not waste anytime at all, he quickly ran towards Maka and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her skin was really pale, she was taking short breaths. He couldn't even tell if she was still alive or not which only made him worry even more. He took off his jacket, which was like the biggest mistake of his life considering he was freezing his ass completely off now.

"What the hell is wrong with you Maka..." He muttered flinging her over his shoulder as he made his way back towards their home. She didn't even make it far enough down the road. Soul thought to himself, he really wanted to know what was going on with Maka. It was almost like she did not trust him anymore to tell him anything and now she was pulling shit like this? Going out in below 0 degrees weather? It just didn't make any sense at all.

Soul carefully laid her on the couch with his jacket still wrapped around her body. He watched her for a moment before walking over towards the kitchen counter and leaned up against it, running his hand through his thick white hair as he gazed at Maka's sleeping body. He really wanted to know what was up with her, and if he could he wanted to help her solve that problem. He was there for her and she knew that...right?

"So much for putting your trust in me." He uttered, grabbing a towel from the kitchen drawer and warming it up by putting it under the hot water in the sink, once it was nice and warm he slowly made his way back over towards Maka and laid it on her forehead which made her stir a bit, at least she was alive which was good news. Soul continued to watch her sleep for a couple more seconds before slowly giving her a kiss on the forehead, picking her up and taking her back into her room.

He laid her down and cover her back up to make sure she was warm enough. Just to make sure he felt her hands, and they were as cold as ice itself and that wasn't good at all. He only shook his head and placed the towel back on her head before leaving her room and going to his own. He needed to get some rest because they had school tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at school Soul couldn't seem to pay any attention to what was going on in front of him, but yet at the same time he didn't really care Stein had always taught them the same thing for two years now and there is nothing interesting about it at all. Seriously, right now at that moment Liz was painting her nails, Patty was crafting another giraffe, Kidd was working on his name and Blackstar was looking at himself in the mirror for some reason.

The only thing that got him clueless and a little bit scared right at the moment was Maka. She was perfectly normal today, she woke up all sunshine and happy this morning before they got to school. She didn't question him about what happened last night at all. He wonders if she even remembered anything that happened last night.

Sure, she's been acting weird for the pass couple of days, but she has never pulled a stunt like last night before. He was going to be sure to talk to her when they got home. Soul already had a feeling of the answer that he was going to get from her, and that answer would probably be that she was either fine, or she didn't want to talk about it because it wasn't that important.

He knows that this time she also can't pull a stunt like that either because no one wakes up in the middle of the fucking night, jumps out of their window and starts walking down the road in zero degree weather. There was absolutely no excuse for something like that at all.

"I expect to have all of your assignments on my desk tomorrow morning. Late ones will not be accepted." Stein had lectured with a grin plastered on his face as he gathered up his belongings. Soul wasn't in any rush to leave, besides he was waiting for Maka so they could walk home together. He waited at his desk while the rest of the students flooded out of the classroom.

Blackstar gave him a fist pound and he said goodbye the the rest of his friends as they left the classroom with the other students. Maka had just finished gathering her stuff up before walking over towards his desk. He saw her red and black plaid skirt and looked up, she was holding her books firmly against her chest with one eye brow quirked, which made Soul quirk his own in return.

She then smiled."You didn't have to wait for me Soul, so why would you? You always wait outside the class." She reminded him. He gave her a small shrug getting up from his seat and the two proceeded to exit out of the school. The walk home seemed like it took forever and Soul had no clue why that was, considering it only took the five minutes to walk from school to home.

Maka turned her head slightly at her partner before frowning a bit. He wasn't speaking to her at all and it bothered her a bit. She let out a small cough catching his attention.

"Is something wrong Soul, you have been acting strange all day. Your also usually very chatty when we walk home from school as well..." She trailed giving Soul a very concerned look. He only gazed at her and turned his head and that just frustrated her even more. He really didn't want to talk about now with people around, waiting until the got home would be the best thing to do. He thought quietly to himself as they continued to walk. Maka then took it upon herself to step in front of him with her hands held in front of him and he came to a stop."Tell me..." She ordered narrowing her eyes.

Soul only shook his head and smirked as he eyed her. She slowly placed her hand down and gave him a glare. She didn't think it was anything to smirk about at all. He retracted his gaze from her and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and stared back into the same frustrated face she had on earlier."Maka, can this wait until we get home, I rather you not make a scene." He murmured.

"What do you mean male a scene!" She snapped, Soul only stuck his finger in his ear before twisting it around in annoyance, not to mention the people that walked pass them gave them a weird looks.

"Just like that." He announced and walked around her and continued home. Maka only huffed making her cheeks big before following Soul back to their apartment. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to be discussed when they got back home, and what did he mean he didn't want her to make scene! She thought bitterly as they entered their apartment.

She watched as Soul made his way towards the bathroom and shut the door. There was no way in hell he was going to get out of this talk. She thought as she walked over towards the bathroom and started to bang on the door. which earned her a groan from the other side.

"What!"

"Your not getting out of this conversation so get out here!" She snapped, she then back away from the door just as Soul had opened it with a scowl planted right on his face.

"Damn women..I can't even take a leak without you on my case." He snickered, Maka only rolled her eyes and walked over towards the couch where she sat down. Soul walked over to where she was sitting and sat across from her, hands behind his head as bored stared into frustrated eyes. Maka thought that it would only be best if she speaks first.

"What's going on Soul, you have been acting strange lately. You talked to me on our way going to school, but once we arrived at the DWMA this morning she didn't speak to me once! What's going on? What aren't you talking to me...why are you keeping secrets?" She asked him with a very hurt look on her face. He only gave her a skeptical look before shaking his head and sitting up straight.

"I think that's something you need to ask yourself, do you not remember anything that happened last night?" He questioned her and Maka gave him a blank look she had no idea what he was talking about at all. What did he mean did she not remember anything that happened last night? As far as she was concerned nothing happened last night, except for her going to sleep in her bed after dinner. Right?

"What are you talking about Soul, are you sure your alright? As far as I'm aware I went to bed early." She said leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms as she gave him a frown. Soul only shook his head in disagreement. He was going to tell exactly what happened last night so she can finally understand what has been bugging him. He doubts that she will agree, but he was going to give it his best shot.

"I'm alright but I really don't think _you_ are Maka. Last night I woke up only to find it was freezing in the house. I went to check the heater and it was normal, then I went to check in your room and there was snow everywhere. Your window was open, apparently you decide to jump out of your window and go for a stroll down the road." He explained.

Maka slowly shook her head, he had absolutely lost it. What the hell was going through that mind of his, because she sure in hell would like to know. Soul panted as he tried to regain his breath from speaking so much and he waited for her response. The thing was that Maka did not have a response to give him. She was speechless at the moment. She then turned her head and murmured a couple of incoherent words. Soul only looked at her wondering what she was saying.

"I don't believe you...why would I do something like that. You know that's not me!" She screamed. Soul flinched at the sudden loud action as she glared at him with cold eyes. He only sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He then pointed towards her room where Maka followed his finger. She cocked a brow.

"You don't believe me...go check in your room." He muttered, crossing his arms in the process. She continued to glare at him, but eventually did what she was told and opened her room door. She looked around there was nothing wrong or off about it. She didn't even see any snow on the floor so what the hell was he talking about? Then she decided to take a step in and...felt something wet and damp under he feet. She slowly lifted up her foot only to notice that water was dripping from it.

Her eyes went wide as she ran out of her room and turned to Soul who didn't bother to lock eye contact with her at all. He only sat the starring at the floor in front of him.

"Tell me Soul I want the truth! How...how did I...I couldn't have...could I?" She murmured tears streaming form her eyes. She had all reasons to cry at that moment and it wasn't because of how angry she was at Soul. She was frustrated, confused and scared. She didn't know what to think at the moment. Soul picked himself up off the couch before walking towards Maka to get to his room. On the way he stopped right next to her and said something very slow and quiet.

"I wish you would just tell me what's up with you..." He trailed and walked into his room before shutting it behind him leaving Maka to think for herself. She couldn't control the tears that was streaming. What did she do? What was she? She thought to herself before running into her room and shutting the door behind her, her back against the door as she slowly slid to her soaking carpet not caring whether it was wet. She gazed out her window as she watched the weather pick up and snowflakes started to form once again.

"I wish I knew...if I did...I would tell you..."

* * *

It was Saturday around 4:00 pm in the afternoon, there was nothing to do. After that massive snowstorm that happened last night Soul didn't see any reason to go out in this weather considering it was probably...slick as hell out. He was not going to risk himself falling on a sleet of ice and breaking his ass just to go somewhere.

His plan was to stay inside and be lazy for the rest of the day, unless Blackstar calls him up and asks him to come over and play video games or something. It was pretty quiet in the house and Soul turned his attention towards Maka's bedroom door. He was going to admit, he was really worried about her.

She hasn't come out of her room since...last night. She didn't even get up to eat breakfast. 'She must be starving.' Soul thought to himself. He didn't bother getting up though, she probably didn't want to see his face right now either. he doesn't blame her, he could only imagine what she's going through at the moment.

He turned his attention back towards the TV, and decided it would be best to wait until Maka came out in her own time. He wasn't going to rush her, that would only make matters worst. A couple minutes into the movie everything went well until...

"Ahhhh!"

Soul's eye lit up and he immediately jumped out of his seat and ran towards Maka's door. What the hell is going on! He thought as he tried to open her door, but it wouldn't open up.

"What the hell...Maka! Hold on."

He could hear her crying on he other side, he soon felt something wet on his feet. He looked down only to see the liquid was red. He pondered a moment before slowly dropping his hand and backing away from the door. He couldn't speak...there was just no way that could be what he thinks it is..and if it was? What happened to Maka?

Why was a pool of blood coming out of her door...

* * *

New.

Soul ...

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens! I will be updating A stupid yet thankful pair up!


End file.
